


Fucked Out

by froggiepawz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Dumping, Dominant character, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Submissive Character, Teasing, catboy, wolf boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiepawz/pseuds/froggiepawz
Summary: You open the door slowly, peaking in, your eyes widening at the sight. It was Azreth, hunched over on his bed, grinding into his pillows, gripping them with such force, it made your heart catch in your throat. That’s when you noticed, Azreth was a beast man after all, a red wolf, he was beautiful, and now his build and demeanor made so much more sense to you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fucked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are. Dear lord this is just shameless smut, check the tags!

Mars POV

Living as a beast-man was fairly simple, You came to realize. The world was naturally like this, beast-men evolved to have animal forms they could shift into, or just present as human, or in a half animal half human sort of form. Humans existed too, and You were sure that your roommate was human. Azreth was tall, towering over You like some sort of skyscraper, his broad shoulders and toned muscles always framed by a sweater or a plain tshirt.

You had even asked Azreth if he was a beast man, and he gave no answer. So, naturally, you assumed he was human. You, though, were always in your beast man form. You loved who you were, a cat beast man. You had natural skills, you were athletic, and did amazing on your university’s track and field team. You could see in the dark, so stealing Azreth’s leftovers wasn’t an issue. Everything about being a beast man was something to be proud of to you, but your pride wouldn’t prepare you for what was coming next.

•••

You entered your apartment, groceries in hand, using your tail to hold your keys since your arms were full. Your ears pressed back against your head In frustration. You texted Azreth to come help! But he didn’t, which was strange, he usually always comes down to help. You sigh, putting everything down, grabbing your keys from off your tail, locking up the apartment. “Azreth!” You called out, furrowing your brows when no answer came. Reluctantly you put all the cold items and meat away, leaving out the box goods and the soda you bought for yourself. “Azreth?” You call out to him again, heading towards his room. You stop, shivering. That...smell? Pheromones? Certainly it couldn’t be Azreth, Azreth was human, not a beast man.

You open the door slowly, peaking in, your eyes widening at the sight. It was Azreth, hunched over on his bed, grinding into his pillows, gripping them with such force, it made your heart catch in your throat. That’s when you noticed, Azreth was a beast man after all, a red wolf, he was beautiful, and now his build and demeanor made so much more sense to you. You lean in a little too far, gasping as you tumble down onto the floor, a Yelp of surprise escaping you.

Azreth’s head snaps down towards you, a primal hungry look on his face. It was obvious he was in a rut, you could see his throbbing cock from the floor, his knot forming at the base. How long has he been at this? You gulp, meeting his gaze. “Sorry- I-I Uhm- just didn’t- I’ll go!-“ you say, scrambling to get up, but Azreth already shut the door, towering over you with one arm on the door. You noticed his canines, sharp, ready to mark and tear into the closest thing he could get his hands on. You gulp, Azreth’s demeanor taunting you to enter a submissive state, you could feel how wet you were already, just from him towering over you, making you feel like prey. “You’re not going anywhere.” Azreth said, his voice rough, laced with lust and want.

“Ah- well- surely I can’t help- I’m-im a guy!-“ you stammer. Azreth chuckled, “Mm, but I want you.” Azreth said, leaning down and picking you up, pressing his nose against the crook of your neck, wrapping your legs around his waist. You could hear the soft swishing of his tail, as he felt you up, taking in your scent. You let out a shaky moan, slowly slipping into the submissive state your body called too. Azreth noticed, pulling away, smirking softly. “Mm, does my boy need my cock?” He asks you, and your dick twitched. “Yes..” you reply shyly, looking away from him. Azreth licks up your neck, cooing against your skin. “Does he want me to fuck him and fill him up with my knot?~”

You gulp dryly, licking your lips, nodding. You weren’t sure if you were even able to get words out right now. You gasp, feeling yourself flop onto the bed...did he toss you? You looked up at him, gulping. He was huge, and you were so small compared to him, and you loved it. “Azreth-“ you stammer, nervous. This..was your first time, with anyone. He raises his brows, sitting back on his knees. Despite needing you, and what you were about to do, he seemed rather calm and alert to your body language.

“I...I’m a bit nervous,” you admit. Azreth was taken aback, you gave him some slack, he’s used to you being loud, saying what you want and being confident with your words. He hasn’t ever seen you this vulnerable. You admired him though, he has self control, he’s not forcing himself onto you, and you appreciate this. “If you don’t want this, please tell me.” Azreth said, his voice calm. “No..no I want this,” you say, stammering.

“I..I’m just, nervous because you’re so much bigger, and I...I just found out you’re a beast man when I walked in on you jerking off!..” you stammer. Azreth nodded, you were so surprised, he was hard, and he was sitting here, listening to you ramble and not forcing you into things. “I’ll be gentle, as gentle as I can be.” He promises you, his tail swishing. You knew he needed the relief, and you were eager to provide it. You..just needed to take it slow. You shift uncomfortably, your clothes sticky with slick. You didn’t even know you produced self lubricant. Interesting.

Azreth leans forward, kissing your forehead. “I’ll guide you, for as long as I can, okay?” He says. You nod, you knew eventually he wouldn’t be gentle eventually, and you were okay with that. As long as he took care of you now. That’s all that mattered. Azreth undressed you, rubbing his hands against your skin once he undressed you. Azreth well...had been naked this entire time, which you just registered. He leans back, admiring you, he grips your thighs, pulling your legs apart, you gasp, trying to close your thighs. “Dont be shy,” he cooed, rubbing your inner thigh with his thumb.

“You belong to me,” he said, and you look up at him. “Belong?...” you ask, he nods. “Only I can touch you like this, feel you up, manhandle you.” He said, kissing your inner thigh, looking at you with an intense gaze. “Who do you belong to?” He asked you, his mouth on your skin, and you could feel his canines against your thigh. “I-I-“ you stammer, heart racing. He nipped your thigh, prompting you to answer quickly. “You!-“ you rasp out, covering your face in embarrassment. Azreth chuckled, pulling you close, flushing the plush of your ass against his pelvis. You felt his hard cock lay on your thigh, you were too scared to look down and see. Azreth hummed, wiping up your slick with two fingers, rubbing them together. He put his hand on your dick, slowly jerking you off. You gasp, looking at him with wide eyes.

“What? Does kitty not like this?” Azreth asks, gripping your cock, pressing his thumb into your slit. You throw your head back, a drawn out moan escaping your lips. Azreth’s brows raise, “does kitty like this?~” he cooed, rubbing your tip slowly, pressing down on your slit every so often. “Y-yes-“ you cry, tears rolling down your face. Azreth leaned in, his tongue moving across your cheek as he licked up your tears. “I’m going to make you sob for me,” he said, flipping you onto your stomach, doggy style. Fitting. “Ngh~ you’re so pretty,” Azreth cooed, spreading your ass apart, admiring your hole. He leaned in, licking it gingerly, licking up your slick as he ate you out. You gripped the pillows, moaning and whimpering as Azreth teased at your hole. You knew Azreth would break with being gentle any time soon, any rut that was delayed never ended well.

Azreth groans, “fuck,” he muttered, pressing the tip of his dick to your entrance. “Wa-wait you didn’t stretch m-ah!-“ you cry out, gasping as Azreth shoved his length into you in one full thrust, his knot barely catching onto your rim. You sob out, trying to adjust to the stinging and the fullness you felt. Azreth groaned. “Gonna fuck you, fill you up, make you a dumb slut for my cock.” Azreth growled, biting down on your neck, and you submit immediately. He takes your hands, pinning them against your back with one hand, his other hand gripping your hip. He began to fuck you, his cock ramming against your prostate with each thrust.

You were entirely fucked out already, just the sheer size of Azreth and his cock, your head was spinning, all you could think about was how good he was fucking you, how he was going to knot you and fill you up. You heard his grunting, you hadn’t been touched in ages, your cock aching, leaking precum into the bed. Your stomach bulged, every time Azreth rammed his cock back inside of you. You were a moaning, drooling mess. “Azreth! More! There! There!” Those words escaped your lips plenty of times; but now, you were hiccuping from sobbing from the pleasure. Azreth finally let go of your hands, putting both of his hands on your hips. Without warning, he shoved his knot Inside of you, bottoming out completely, the bulge in your stomach apparent. You gasp, twitching as he filled you up with his cum, and you came untouched.

Azreth kissed on your neck, thrusting into you as he came, panting as he finally finished inside of you. You didn’t know how long it was, but when Azreth finally pulled out, you were on his bed, leaking his cum, dazed and entirely fucked out. Azreth looked over you, smirking. “You’re so hot like this,” he tells you, rubbing your tail and your ears. “Want to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I am shameless officially.


End file.
